Opowiadanie
Ogólne informacje na temat serii Regin: Gother Czas Akcji: nieznany Hikari Plik:DawnChallengebyJun.png Hikari (jap. ルーカス Burakku) to młoda dziewczyna z Miron Twon w regionie Gother. Na swojego startera wybrała Leafeona, którą nazwała Natalie. Podróżuje z Lilly i Colin'em. Jej marzeniem jest zostać Mistrzynią Pokemon oraz pokonać przestępcze organizacje. 'Klejnoty:' 'Pokemony:' | |- | align="center" style="background: # ; ;" | | align="center" style="background: # ; ;" | |} |} Lilly Plik:VSIrisbyJun.png Lilly (jap. リリー Lili) to młoda dziewczyna z Lirey City w regionie Gother. Na startera ma Flareona o imieniu Farey. Podróżuje z Hikari i Colin'em. Jej charakterystyczną cechą są ognistorude włosy, które da się rozpoznać z odległości kilku kilometrów. Podobnie jak Hikari, jej marzeniem jest zostać Mistrzynią Pokemon. 'Klejnoty:' 'Pokemony:' | |- | align="center" style="background: # ; ;" | | align="center" style="background: # ; ;" | |} |} Colin Plik:VSCilan.png Colin (jap. コリン Kolin) jest najstarszy z grupy. Jego ojcem jest Znawca Pokemon klasy S - Cilan, lider typu trawiastego w Unova. Sam przypomina ojca, przez co często jest z nim mylony. Na startera ma Vaporeona o imieniu Vapi. Jego marzeniem jest zostać Znawcą Klasy S podobnie jak ojciec. Aktualnie jest znawcą klasy C. 'Pokemony:' |- | align="center" style="background: # ; ;" | |} |} Podstrony *Postacie Drugoplanowe *Liderzy Rozdziały Rozdział I - VS Leafeon VS Leafeon/Zespół Omega Spokojny dzień, a raczej wieczór 31 Maja, dzień przed 10 urodzinami Hikari. Dziewczyna jednak nie mogąc doczekać się pierwszego pokemona, postanowiła przejść się po lesie, rozmarzając o swojej podróży. Było znacznie ciemniej niż na początku. Dziewczyna spojrzała wreszcie na zegarek. H. No super, za dwie minuty zerowa. Nie zdążę w tym czasie wrócić do domu, a słyszałam, że o 12 pojawia się Zespół A i O. Dziewczyna mimo to zaczęła zmierzać do wyjścia z Lasu, gdy drogę zagrodziły jej trzy dziewczyny ubrane na czerwono. Dz1. Hej, mała, co tu robisz? Hikari wzdrygnęła się gdy usłyszała swoje imię'' 'Zespół Omega...' ''- pomyślała. Dz2. Co się tak patrzysz mała, nie zrobimy ci krzywdy! Najwyższa dziewczyna zrozumiała odczucia Hikari. Dz2. Jestem Shila, to Miley i Sara. Należymy do Zespołu Omega. Taka dziewczynka jak ty, świetnie nadałaby się do naszego zespołu. H. J-ja... Do Zespołu O... Ja nawet nie mam pokemona! Sh (Shila). Nie martw się, pokemonów tu u nas w brud. H. P-pokemonów... Hikari poczuła, że chyba nic lepszego nie mogło jej spotkać. Mogła mieć swojego pierwszego pokemona! Mogła! Pokemon był na wyciągnięcie ręki! H. N-na pewno mogę dołączyć? Dostać... Leafeona? Mi (Miley; Dz1). Tak się składa, że nie dawno jednego "znalazłam". Mówiąc to Miley podała dziewczynie GreatBall. Dziewczyna chwyciła go szybko, jakby ktoś miał go jej zabrać. Wypuściła go... Stanął przed nią piękny Leafeon! H. N-nie, ja chyba nie mogę... Sa (Sara). Oczywiście, że możesz. Ten pokemon przebył świetny trening, nim Mil ci go dała. Miley spojrzała na pokemona, ten nagle zmienił wyraz twarzy... H. Strach...Smutek... Co wy robiłyście temu pokemonowi! On się was boi! Krzyknęła Hikari, po czym momentalnie chwyciła Leafeona i pobiegła niosąc go pod pachą.'' 'Dobrze, że chodziłam na lekkoatletykę' pomyślała Hikari biegnąc dalej. W ciągu 5 minut znalazła się około 20m od miejsca, w którym spotkała Zespół Omega. Biegła ile sił w nogach, czuła, jakby już nigdy nie dała rady się zatrzymać. Kamień leżący na ziemi miał jednak inną teorię, którą ujawnił gdy ta potknęła się o niego. Dziewczyna przewróciła się trzymając Leafeon'a w powietrzu, by ten uniknął skutków upadku. Dziewczyna podczołgała się do najbliższego drzewa i oparła o nie. H. Wybacz Leafeon... Nie mogę dalej cię nieść, uciekaj. Leafeon. Nie zostawię cie! Liff! H. Musisz... Więc to prawda, że Leafeon na końcu każdego zdania dodają "Liff". Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, jednak gdy usłyszała krzyk z oddali ucichła. H. Uciekaj, Leafeon! Leafeon. Liiiiiiiiiiiiffffffffffff! Leafeon zaczęła świecić na zielono, po chwili rana na nodze Hikari również zabłyszczała. H. Aromaterapia... Po chwili noga dziewczyny była w pełni zdrowa. Hikari przytuliła Leafeon. H. Dziękuję Leafeon. Leafeon. Drobiazg, Liff. Hikari i Pokemon przestały się przytulać gdy usłyszały z bliska kroki. Dziewczyna ponownie chwyciła Leafeon i pobiegła do domu. Wydawało jej się, że biegnie z prędkością światła. Nagle zauważyła, że jej mama stoi na progu, a nogi Hikari odmówiły posłuszeństwa próbując się zatrzymać. H. Mamo! Uwa... Hikari próbowała krzyknąć, jednak stało się coś, co ją zaskoczyło. Angelika, matka Hikari zatrzymała ją. MH (Mama Hikari). Dziecko, co się stało, martwiłam się! I co to za pokemon! H. Zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczą... Dziewczyna weszła do domu usiadła przy kuchennym stole i zaczęła tłumaczyć, dlaczego wróciła o 1.30. Jak spotkała Zespół Omega, dostała od nich Leafeon, o ranie.... MH. Rozumiem więc, że był tego powód. Dobrze, że wróciłaś. Było ci pewnie zimno, więc weź kąpiel, a o Leafeon porozmawiamy jutro. H. Dobrze. Dziewczyna posłusznie poszła na górę. W tym czasie jej mama zwróciła się do Leafeon. MH. To co Leafeon, zajmiesz się podczas podróży moją córką? Pokemon wyglądał na zaskoczonego, po chwili jednak ochoczo przytaknął. Po około trzydziestu minutach, Hikari weszła do pokoju przebrana w piżamę. H. Leafeon.... Dziewczyna przytuliła pokemona, po czym zgasiła światło i weszła pod kołdrę. Leafeon wskoczyła na łóżko i położyła się tuż obok trenerki. Przytuliła się do niej. H. Leafeon... nazwę cię Natalie, zgodzisz się? Natalie (Leafeon). Natalie? Brzmi ładnie.. Hikari, przytuliła Leafeon, po czym zasnęła, wtulona w miłe w dotyku pokryte w niektórych miejscach liśćmi futerko nowej przyjaciółki, która była początkiem jej wielkiej przygody... Rozdział II - VS Emolga '''VS Emolga/Muszę zdobyć pokemona'. Kolejny piękny dzień w regionie Gother. Promienie słońca oświetliły pokój Hikari padając centralnie na jej twarz. Dziewczyna położyła sobie poduszkę na twarz. H'''. Natalie zgaś słońce... Mówiła wciąż zaspana Hikari. Po chwili jednak dziewczyna wyskoczyła z łóżka na równe nogi. Po chwili chwyciła Natalie. '''H. Obudź się leniu! Dziś pierwszy dzień naszej podróży! Natalie. Co? ... Podróż! Zbieramy się! H'''. Wreszcie mówisz normalnie! Na dół! Mówiąc to Hikari chwyciła jedną ręką plecak, a drugą GreatBall Natalie. Szybko zbiegła na dół, krzyknęła do mamy cześć i pobiegła do laboratorium Profesor Yukino. '''H. Dzień Dobry! PY (Profesor Yukino). Witaj Hikari, jesteś tu po pierwszego pokemona? H'''. Nie Profesor Yukino. Mam już Natalie, ale to długa historia. Przyszłam po PokeDex i PokeBalle. '''PY. Dobrze, oto PokeBalle, czy możesz pozwolić na chwilkę? Chciałabym ci coś pokazać. Hikari przytaknęła i poszła za Profesor Yukino. Znalazła się w pomieszczeniu przypominającym trochę bardzo nowoczesny warsztat/laboratorium. PY. Hikari, chciałam ci pokazać nowy PokeDex, który próbuję wprowadzić do regionu Gother. Dzięki niemu TM'y i HM'y nie są do użytku tylko jednego pokemona tylko wielu, ale wyłącznie przy użyciu tego. H'''. Jej, super. A czy on ma coś wspólnego z ewolucją? '''PY. Skąd wiedziałaś!? H'''. Pisze na tablicy. '''PY. No tak! Zapomniałam, a sama to pisałam! Leafeon, przy twojej pomocy zademonstruję jak działa D-Ark w połączeniu z TM'm. Card Slash! Profesor Yukino zakręciła kartą z TM'm, a następnie przeciągnęła przez wycięcie w D-Ark'u. Ekran urządzenia zaświecił się na beżowo, a po chwili Natalie zaatakowała Giga Wstrząsem. PY. Do tej pory D-Ark mają dwie osoby, a teraz także ty. H'''. Ale Profesor Yukino, jaki jest jego związek z ewolucją? '''PY. Przekonasz się. Mówiąc to Profesor Yukino zamknęła drzwi laboratorium. Hikari trzymała w ręce D-Art oraz kilkanaście TM'ów i HM'ów, które dostała od Profesor Yukino. Po chwili wyciągnęła również TM'y, które dostała od rodziców. Było ich bardzo dużo. Już dawno zastanawiała się jakie da jakiemu pokemonowi, a tu proszę! Może używać bez przerwy do każdego! Mimo drobnego zmieszania, dziewczyna ruszyła w kierunku Fireko City, gdzie znajdowała się sala Mistrzyni Ognia - Angeli. Dziewczyna ruszyła ku Drodze 1. Szła niezwykle spokojnie. Czego miała się bać? Była z nią Natalie, wiedziały jak działają TM'y w D-Ark'u. Nagle dziewczyna i pokemon usłyszały szelest. Wtedy nadleciała Elektro-Kula. Hikari i Natalie odskoczyły automatycznie. Po chwili pojawiła się Emolga, która zaatakowała ponownie Elektro-Kulą. H'''. Co jest! Natalie! Magiczny Liść! '''Natalie. Okey! Mówiąc to, pokemon zaatakował Emolgę silnym Magicznym Liściem. Dziki pokemon upadł na ziemię, jednak po chwili otrzepał się i ruszył ku górze. Chwilę później wrócił używając Powietrznego Asa. Natalie oberwała. H'''. Nata, wypróbujmy, na co stać nasz D-Ark! '''Natalie. Okey! Hikari podniosła twarz, na którą padał cień. Wokół niej znajdował się niebieski kolor. Dziewczyna zakręciła kartą, po czym przeciągnęła ją wzdłuż rozcięcia w D-Ark'u, krzycząc "Card Slash! ". Ekran urządzenia zabłyszczał na jaśniutki fioletowy. Natalie skoczyła do góry i zaatakowała Emolgę potężnym Powietrznym Asem. Emolga upadła na ziemię i stała się niezdolna do walki. Hikari rzuciła PokeBallem. 3... 2... 1... ZŁAPANY! H'''. Świetnie! Mam Emolgę! Pokarz się! '''Emolga. Czeeeść! Emo! Emolga miała żeński głos, więc od razu była jasna jej płeć. H'''. Emolgo, od dziś nazywasz się Volty. Powiedziała bardzo formalnie. Emolga przez chwilę patrzyła się zaskoczona. Po chwili Hikari i Natalie wybuchły śmiechem. '''H. Volty, ta formalność, to żart! Volty po chwili również wybuchła śmiechem. Volty. He he! Dobrze moja trenerko! Ruszamy! H'''. Zgodzę się! Natalie, Volty, w drogę! Dziewczyna i dwa pokemony ruszyły przed siebie. Cieszyły się. Cóż, zaczynał się nowy rozdział w ich życiu. Rozdział III - VS Flareon '''VS Flareon/Ognistowłosa trenerka. Kolejny piękny dzień podróży Hikari. Dziewczyna i jej partnerka Natalie, oraz pierwszy złapany pokemon, Emolga o imieniu Volty, raźnym krokiem zbliżają się do Lirey Town. Hikari i dwa pokemony weszły do Centrum Walk. H'''. Musimy założyć sobie konto... już. '''Fromularz Hikari: Imię: Hikari Wiek: 10 lat Pokemony: Leafeon a.k.a Natalie Emolga a.k.a. Volty Natalie. Jej! Liff! Un (Unknown). No, no... Nowicjusz w Centrum Walk! Zmierzmy się! Czerwonowłosa dziewczyna podeszła Hikari od tyłu. H'''. Przestraszyłaś mnie! '''L (Lilly). Wybacz! Jestem Lilly, a to moja partnerka, Flarey. Flarey. Cześć Fleer! Flareon uśmiechnęła się do Leafeon. H'''. Jestem Hikari, a to moje pokemony, Natalie i Volty. Hikari uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. '''L. To co, walczysz? H'''. Pewnie, 2 - 2? '''L. Dobra, chodźmy na pole bitwy! Dziewczyny pobiegły do sali o numerze 4. Znajdowało się tam ogromne pole bitwy. Hikari stanęła po prawej stronie pola, a Lilly po lewej. H'''. Natalie, do dzieła! '''Natalie. Liff! L'''. Flarey, do dzieła! '''Flarey. Fleer! L'''. Pozwól, że zaczniemy! Lilly wyciągnęła D-Ark'a. Dziewczyna przekręciła twarz, na którą padał cień z lewej do prawej. Wokół niej znajdował się różowy kolor. Dziewczyna zakręciła kartą, po czym przeciągnęła ją wzdłuż rozcięcia w D-Ark'u, krzycząc "Card Slash! ". Ekran urządzenia zabłyszczał na pomarańczowy. Po chwili, Flarey wciągnęła powietrze, po czym zaatakowała potężnym Przegrzaniem. '''H. O nie! Hikari podniosła twarz, na którą padał cień. Wokół niej znajdował się niebieski kolor. Dziewczyna zakręciła kartą, po czym przeciągnęła ją wzdłuż rozcięcia w D-Ark'u, krzycząc "Card Slash! ". Ekran urządzenia zabłyszczał na beżowo. Natalie skumulowała swoją energię i parę sekund przed chwilą uderzenia użyła Ochrony. Atak odbił się od tarczy. L'''. Więc posiadasz D-Ark'a... '''H. Chciałam powiedzieć to samo. To ty jesteś jedną z dwóch osób, które również posiadają D-Ark? L'''. Najwyraźniej. Flarey, Krąg Ognia! '''H. Unik i Ostrze Liścia! L'''. Stalowy Ogon! '''H. Nie licz na to! Ostrze Liścia + Magiczny Liść! Ostrze Liścia, Zostało wzmocnione przez Magiczny Liść. Atak przełamał Stalowy Ogon Flareon i padł na ziemię niezdolny do walki. H'''. Świetnie Natalie! Volty, teraz ty! '''Natalie. Liff! L'''. No cóż... Abby! Do dzieła! Z PokeBalla Lilly wyskoczyła Abra, która już po paru sekundach zasnęła. '''L. Może jednak odpuśćmy sobie walkę... Abby mnie nie słucha... H'''. Spoko, jak chcesz...Hej, skoro obie mamy D-Ark'i, to może podróżujmy razem! Lilly przez chwilę zaskoczona uśmiechnęła się. '''L. Jasne, ale i tak to JA będę Mistrzynią Pokemon! H'''. Tak, po moim trupie! Hikari schowała do PokeBalla Volty i razem z Natalie, Lilly i Flarey ruszyła ku kolejnemu miastu - Fireko City. Dziewczyny żartowały sobie i uśmiechały przyjaźnie, czekając, co przyniesie im los. Rozdział IV - VS Simisear '''VS Simisear/Zdobyć Klejnot Ognia. Hikari, Lilly, Natalie i Flareon pełne zadowolenia dochodzą do Miasta Fireko. H'''. Ja walczę pierwsza! Zaklepane! '''L. O no wiesz! Dobra, niech ci będzie! Lilly tupnęła nogą i mimo wszystko pierwsza weszła do sali. Na "Ognistym Tronie" siedziała dziewczyna, na oko 14-letnia. Miała czerwone włosy, a ubranie nie pasowało do miejsca. MOA (Mistrzyni Ognia Angela). Kolejni chcą stoczyć walkę o klejnot? Dziewczyna wstała i uśmiechnęła się po czym skinęła ręką. MOA. No na co czekacie, chodźcie do pola bitwy! Hikari i Lilly spojrzały na siebie po czym ruszyły się do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Znajdowało się w nim ogromne pole bitwy. MOA. No dziewczyny, która walczy pierwsza? H'''. Ja! Jestem Hikari! '''MOA. A ja Angela. Dobrze stań tam. Angela wskazała miejsce, w którym miała ustać. Hikari posłusznie stanęła na drugim końcu pola. MOA. A oto mój pierwszy wybór! Growlmon! H'''. Volty, do dzieła! A tak właściwie, ile pokemonów mam pokonać? '''MOA. Jednego. Moje pokemony są na tyle silne, że wystarczy jeśli pokonasz jednego! H'''. Hę? Dziwne zasady, Volty, zacznijmy Wyładowaniem! '''MOA. Unik i Ogniste Kopnięcie! H'''. Volty, w górę! Hikari podniosła twarz, na którą padał cień. Wokół niej znajdował się niebieski kolor. Dziewczyna zakręciła kartą, po czym przeciągnęła ją wzdłuż rozcięcia w D-Ark'u, krzycząc "Card Slash! ". Ekran urządzenia zabłyszczał na żółto. Po chwili Emolga naelektryzowała się i użyła Dzikiego Wolta. Growlmon mocno oberwał, jednak wciąż trzymał się dobrze. '''MOA. Growlmon, użyj Smoczego Cięcia! H'''. Volty, w górę! Angela, nie chcę się chwalić, ale jeśli będziesz używać na Volty ataków kontaktowych.... Wtedy Growlmon zaatakował Miotaczem Płomieni. '''H."'' 'Więc chciała tylko rozwiać moją czujność!' Volty, użyj Przyciągania! Atak zadziałał na pokemona liderki. Growlmon był samcem, co znacznie ułatwiło Hikari działanie. '''H'. Volty! Powietrzny As! Growlmon ponownie oberwał po czym padł niezdolny do walki. MOA. No no, jestem pod wrażeniem. Udało ci się pokonać Growliego jednym pokemonem. Więc domyślam się, że oczekujesz ode mnie Klejnotu Ognia, tak? Hikari pomachała znacząco głową. MOA. Cóż, zasłużyłaś na niego. Oto i Klejnot Ognia! Angela podała Hikari czerwony klejnot po czym wróciła na miejsce bitwy. MOA. A więc teraz ty się zmierzysz, Lilly, tak? L'''. Tak! Dziewczyna szybko wbiegła na drugą stronę pola walki. '''MOA. Simisear! Do boju! L'''. Flarey, teraz ty! Stalowy Ogon! '''MOA. Unik i również Stalowy Ogon! W przeciwieństwie do ataku Flareon, Simisear trafił przeciwnika. Był to niezwykle potężny atak, który pokonał Flareon. L'''. O nie, Flarey, powrót. Abby, teraz ty! Pokemon pokazał się. Słyszał wiele komend jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił. '''L. Abby! Dlaczego ty mnie nie słuchasz! Abby. Bo jestem samcem kretynko i dałaś mi babskie imię! Lilly opadła szczęka. Jak mogła pomylić się z rozróżnieniem płci pokemona!? L'''. Abb.. Abra, przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, bez urazy ale masz głos jak dziewczyna. '''Abra. Wszystkie Abry tak mają. A teraz prośba, zmień mi imię! L'''. Dobra, ale jakie? Kenny może być? '''Abra. Wszystko lepsze od Abby. A teraz załatwmy tą liderkę! L'''. Okey, Kenny, użyj Psychopromienia! Atak trafił w nieco skołowanego Simisear'a. Pokemon poleciał do tyłu, ale po otrzepaniu się, nie było śladu ataku. '''L. Ugh! Psychika! Simisear uderzył wiele razy o ziemię, jednak atak ponownie nie przyniósł większych rezultatów. MOA. Simi, pokaż im Przegrzanie! Simisear posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Atak był niezwykle silny i leciał prosto na Abrę, wtedy... L'''. Ewoluuje! Po chwili na miejscu Abry stał Kadabra. Pokemon zaatakował przeciwnika silnym Promieniem Mocy czym pokonał przeciwnika. '''MOA. No, no, no. Całkiem nieźle, oto twój klejnot, zasłużyłaś na niego. Angela podała Lilly klejnot, a ta uśmiechnęła się. L'''. Dziękuję Kenny, bez ciebie by się nie udało! Pokemon był równie zadowolony co trenerka. Hikari podbiegła do przyjaciółki i pogratulowała jej. '''H. Niezła walka. Wygrałaś ją! A Abra ewoluował! L'''. He he, no wiem. Bądź co bądź dało się zauważyć. Dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać. Pożegnały Angelę i ruszyły w stronę kolejnego miasta zastanawiając się co je czeka w dalszej podróży. Rozdział V - VS Vaporeon '''VS Vaporeon/Jak dwie krople wody. Rozdział VI - VS Eevee VS Eevee/Wielkie wyklucie. Rozdział VII - VS Minccino VS Minccino/Zbyt słodki, by go ominąć. Rozdział VIII - VS Renamon VS Renamon/Pokemon o imieniu cień. Rozdział IX - VS Prinplup VS Prinplup/Znakomita, wodna sztuka. Rozdział X - VS Kyuubimon VS Kyuubimon/Tajemnica ewolucji z D-Ark'iem.